The present invention relates generally to communication networks and, more particularly, to a system and method for monitoring and maintaining a communication network.
Communication networks are commonly used for sending data between different points. To accomplish this, communication networks include many pieces of equipment, such as switch boxes, servers, routers, and others. This equipment needs to be maintained and serviced in order to minimize down time and ensure reliable service.
When a communication network experiences a failure, a number of techniques may be used to correct the problem. For example, a technician may be dispatched to search for the problem. Suspected pieces of equipment will each be tested until the cause of the problem is located. Unfortunately, this process may be time consuming and tedious.
Some communication networks include monitoring facilities. Network elements may be monitored from these points, allowing monitoring remote from the physical location of the network elements. When an alarm is detected, measures are taken to re-route data flow and to solve the problem. For example, the monitoring facility might determine that a certain element is malfunctioning and must be replaced. Remote monitoring facilities help to decrease the amount of time needed to find the cause of a problem.
Unfortunately, prior art remote monitoring systems typically have limited monitoring capabilities. For example, many of these systems are not xe2x80x9cintelligentxe2x80x9d systems that can learn the topology of the communication network, which may allow greater breadth and accuracy in the subsequent analysis of the network. Moreover, the subsequent analysis of the network requires the analysis of a support engineer, and she may spend a large portion of her time compiling and formatting the provisioning information and only a small portion of their time making their decisions based upon that information. Furthermore, this process may be quite time consuming and result in delays in correcting faults, which can be an intolerable condition in light of today""s vast communications.
The present invention significantly reduces and/or eliminates at least some of the problems with previous monitoring facilities. Accordingly, at least in particular embodiments, the present invention provides a system and method for monitoring and maintaining a communication network.
I certain embodiments, a system for monitoring and maintaining a communication network includes a controller, a memory, a provisioning engine, and a monitoring engine. The memory is coupled to the controller and is operable to store data. The provisioning engine is operable to determine connection and configuration parameters of network elements. The monitoring engine is operable to monitor performance characteristics of network elements and traffic across the optical links between the network elements.
In particular embodiments, a method for monitoring and maintaining a communication network includes determining connection and configuration parameters of network elements. The method also includes monitoring performance characteristics of network elements to recognize faults within the communication network.
The present invention possesses several technical features. For example, in certain embodiments, the invention determines provisioning information for network elements. Thus, when a problem does occur with the communication network, it may be analyzed quicker and in more depth. As another example, in particular embodiments, the invention may compile and format information requested by a user. This frees the user from having to compile and format the information and, accordingly, allows more time for analyzing the communication network. As a further example, in certain embodiments, the invention provides analytical facilities to assist a user in eliminating faults in the communication network. As still a further example, in some embodiments, the invention allows for monitoring of network elements, which is particularly useful during upgrades because it can lower the risk of loss of service. As another example, in certain embodiments, the invention allows a user to graphically view and manipulate the relationships between various network elements. This allows quick comprehension of and changes to the communication network. As still a further example, in particular embodiments, the invention allows remote access to network elements. Thus, a person does not have to travel to a network element to analyze it. Of course, different embodiments of the invention may process none, one, some, or all of the technical advantages and/or additional technical advantages.
Other technical advantages will be readily apparent to those skilled in the art from the following figures, written description, and claims.